I Won't Say It
by BellPrincess
Summary: Zexion is on a retreat with a few friends, and runs into a certain blonde named Demyx. Can Zexion admit that he's in love with Demyx? Warning Yaoi! Zexmyx and some AkuRoku!
1. The Blonde

It was just any other day, and like any other I was just sitting there. That's when he walked up to me. Of all the places he had to sit, it was next to me. There were plenty of other places to sit, but he chose to sit next to me. A complete and total stranger. Trying not to let anger get the best of me I tried to ignore him, and his blaring headphones. They weren't the kind that screamed, "Hey! Look at me!", but they were pretty different.

Looking back at my book I tried to read again but, I couldn't concentrate. Looking at the man beside me out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his clothes looked worn. Then I realized where I knew him from. He was the lead guitarist of that one band his roommate Axel and his boyfriend liked. Wondering what he was doing here and a small retreat like this, I noticed him start to look at me.

I quickly adverted my eyes back to my book, and hoped that he would either just disappear, or he would get distracted and walk away. He seemed the kind to be easily distracted. Again I tried to read, but he cut me off before I even could turn the page.

"Hi, I'm Demyx. Of course, you probably already knew that. I am the lead guitarist of-. Oh, you probably don't want to hear that. You really don't seem like the kind to listen to our kind of music. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Zexion, now if you'll excuse me I wish to read," I said looking back at my book.

"Oh, alright then. Well maybe I'll see you around then," I hoped we didn't meet again.

"Alright," I replied no looking up from the page. Thinking he left I sighed, I was wrong.

"Hey, um. I know we really only just met Zexion, but you know the little trail. Well a few of us are heading over there for a small stroll and, well do you want to come?"

I was really caught off guard by his question. We had just met for like two seconds and he has the nerve to ask me to join him and probably some idiot friends of his. Of course I really wasn't the kind to be rude, so I just said, "Yes, I'll meet you. What time are you guys going to be there?"

"Awesome! We'll be there about 2:35 or so," Demyx said practically bouncing up and down and quickly walked away satisfied. I sighed and went back to reading my book, although I couldn't concentrate due to the fact I was wondering what the heck I had just gotten myself into.

I met up where Demyx told me to about ten minutes before everyone else would get to the trail. Looking at my watch I noticed that I had cracked it somewhere along the way. Mumbling to myself I didn't notice that the bouncy blonde had snuck up behind me.

"Hey there Zex," Demyx whispered right into my ear, which of course made me jump a little. "Why so jumpy?" Demyx laughed.

"One, you snuck up on me, and two don't call me that. My name is Zexion, not Zex," I said a little peeved.

"Alright then, how about I call you Zexy?"

"Um, uh. No," I replied bluntly. Yet somehow the blonde's comment made me blush a little.

"Alright then Zexion, no one else here? Oh well, I'm sure Marly and the rest will show up here in a little bit," Demyx said looking around for his friends.

"Oh, yeah. Why don;t you sit down," the moment the words left my mouth I wanted to slap myself, of course I could only mentally kick myself. If I slapped myself Demyx would of probably thought I was extremely weird. Last thing I need is some stranger telling me how freaky I am and then running off to tell his friends.

By now I really couldn't call Demyx a stranger. We talked a little, ok well he did most of the talking. I couldn't help but just sit back and listen. It's like there was a broken off switch. Oh well, I really didn't start to mind after a while. In fact I started to enjoy myself. That's when his friends came walking over the hill. One had pink hair, one looked older with scars and an eye patch, along with a few other following close behind laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey, looks like the rest are here. Sorry if I seemed to take up the whole conversation. I tend to do that," Demyx said standing up, and offered a hand to help me up. Taking his hand I couldn't help but blush a little. I wasn't used to having people help me. Even if it was just a simple gesture between friends, I could always do things on my own since preschool. I didn't ever really need help at all. Standing up I saw a couple more that I didn't see before. Looking closer I saw who else but my roommate Axel and his boyfriend, Roxas.

"I almost forgot they were here," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't that I wasn't unhappy that they were here, it's just that I wasn't happy that they were here either. Roxas wasn't the problem, it was Axel. He was a loud mouth, obnoxious punk. Axel always wore skinny jeans, some red, some black, with the occasional blue. Today they were red, and his favorite tight black t-shirt with a small v-neck, and his usual knee high converse. Roxas was wearing his usual, he wore it almost everyday. There was the occasion where he wore something a little different, but he always had his checkered wristband on.

"So, looks like Demyx met up with the ever boring Zexion," mocked Axel.

"Hey, he seems quiet interesting. Sure I don't know much about him yet, but he still seems pretty cool," Demyx jumped in to defend me.

"It's alright Demyx. He does this all the time. I'm used to it by now," I said grabbing the guitarist by the wrist.

"Ohhh, looks like romance to me," the Pink haired man said.

"Yeah, it looks like it Marluxia," Axel teased.

"Quit it you guys," I could detect a little bit of whine and embarrassment in the blonde's voice.

"Well are we going to go for a walk or what?" The next one sounded like he had a British accent.

"Luxord's right guys. Come on," Demyx said pulling me towards the forest that the trail lead into.

"They're probably gonna go off and smooch somewhere in the woods," Axel laughed.

"Roxas, tell me. How can you put up with such a jerk?" I asked. He just shrugged in return. Turning back I noticed that Demyx and I were still holding hands. Trying to get free I couldn't help but want to stay there. No one else but myself and Axel knew that I was gay. Everyone else thought I was straight, but I was utterly and helplessly gay. It first started with Axel, in fact he was my first boyfriend.

Things didn't work out between us, but we remained some form of friends none the less. Which was and is extremely hard to do. Especially with Axel being well, himself. Eventually I reluctantly pulled away from Demyx's grip. I think that's when he finally realized we had been holding hands for the past three minutes. Looking at the taller teen next to me I saw a slight blush.

Focusing my gaze back on the trees and flowers I saw Demyx stop at a small pond. It was just past an opening in the trees. Leaving the rst of the group behind I followed. Now realizing how tall Demyx actually was I felt really short. Of course Axel was tall, and Roxas was about his height, but Demyx only seemed a year or two older than him. Yet he was like about a head or two taller.

"You know, I've always had this strange thing for water. Even my parents found it kind of strange sometime," Demyx said now sitting down playing in the water with a few fingers.

"Really? I don't think it's strange. I've always been the weird silent kid. No one ever really wanted to talk to me. That is until you came along," I said picking up a smooth stone and skipping it across the water.

"Whoa! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned from Roxas' twin brother's boyfriend, Riku I think his name was. Nice kid, little too much like Axel though," Zexion said now sitting beside the blonde.

Really? You'll have to show me sometime," Demyx said pulling his knees to his chest. "Well, we probably want to get back to the rest of the group."

"Yeah," I said standing up and offering my hand to Demyx. Helping him up we walked back to the rest of the group laughing and talking. For once in my life, I felt like there was actually worth something in the world to smile about. Of course I would never admit to myself that I was in love with the blonde.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Emocosplayer: Well hello there again! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to. It's just somethings came up with school work so I'll be trying to write as much as possible.

Demyx: Want to tell them? Or should I?

Emocosplayer: I will, it's my story! Ok so this is kind of based off real life...of course I had to change it since parts don't fit together in certian places, but it's kind of close to the original thing...let you know more next time! And of course this one will have a happy ending even if life wants to be a jerk and ruins it for me...

Demyx: Hope things work out for ya!:3

Axel: Why am I such a jerk this time?T.T

EmoCosplayer: Just go with it! Oh and I don't own anything! Well the story is mine but the characters aren't.


	2. Wednesdays

EmoCosplayer here again with another chapter of I Won't Say It. Well I like how the story is progressing, even if my own isn't…Anyway, if you have any questions I PM me or ask it in your review and I'll try and answer best I can:)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a few months and since I had met the blonde on the retreat. We've started to become really good friends. Turns out that Roxas had this whole thing planned out. His brother Sora, he has a really good friend who is related to the singer Marluxia. So for Roxas' sake he pulled a few strings and got them to go. Well, as you know time passes and Demyx and I have become really good friends. I've gone to a couple shows, they are a local band after all. But they do have a few national fans.

Tonight it was a study night in the school library. For me at least it was. Every Wednesday I go to the library and study till about 8 p.m. It was nice and quiet because it was also a sports night. Axel and the rest were watching Tidus and Wakka play some Blitzball. It was our school versus Sora's. Sora is the only one in our group of friends that goes to Destiny Island High. Our school is a private school though. I really do question how Axel got in though. Twilight Town High is a very high academic school, and Sora's was more focused on sports.

Not that TTH didn't have sports, but more people focused on studying than playing. Of course Tidus and Wakka did both. They were the best on the team. Now with everyone being off watching the game, I wasn't really expecting anyone else to be in the library. I was wrong, who else but Demyx would show up.

"Hey, what cha up to?"

"Oh, hi Demyx," I replied not looking up from my work as normal, "Just some Physics."

"Ah, I never really did get that subject. In fact I think the only think I was really good at was Music Theory," Demyx said playing with his ear buds that were strung around his neck as usual.

"Hm, well I guess as long as you pass it's fine."

"Yeah, especially since I'm graduating in a few months. When is it? May 26?"

That one really caught me off guard. He was a Senior and I was a Sophomore. He didn't seem like he was too much older than I was. Of course I was born early so I got to go a year early, so I'm about two to three years younger than he is.

"Yeah I think so," I said now looking up, and trying not to let the disappointment and surprise show in my voice. I didn't want one of my friends to leave me. Sure he probably wasn't going to go off to college, but it still made me a little nervous for some reason.

"So you do this every night or just tonight?"

"Just Wednesdays, that's really all I need. Go from about 6:30-8:10," I said putting some of the books that I was already done with in my bag so Demyx and I would have some more room. In fact I was almost done. I just needed to put the finishing touches on a project for Psychology. Of course it wasn't due for another week so I could put a hold on it for a while.

"You know, I think we have a class together," Demyx said leaning back in his chair.

"Really which one? I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

"Oh that's because I just got in. I'm taking Myths and Legends, fourth hour. I think the teachers name was Leonhart maybe?"

"You mean Squall? He doesn't really care if you use his first name. Everyone uses his first name."

"Well that's cool. I like it when teachers are cool like that. I was home schooled up till my Freshman year, so I never really had a problem. But when I got into TTH it was a nightmare for me. Eventually I made some friends, and all of us could play an instrument so we decided to form a band. We figured it was the best way to get out of the nobody status," Demyx said leaning in for a bit, then looked around at the some of the books next to us.

"Is that so?"

"You bet it is. You know, if you could find a nice girl I bet that would make you a little bit more popular. That way you could go do something with her instead of sitting here all alone."

"Well, dating right now isn't my focus. I want to get through college first. Of course I have a long way to go since I'm a Sophomore right now. And I want to sit here and study. Oh, not that I don't mind you being here," I said quickly trying to cover up what I had just said. Hoping it wouldn't offend him.

"Well if you ever don't want me around just say the word and I'll be gone like that," he said snapping his fingers. It didn't seem to offend him at all, thank god. In fact he seemed more like he was laughing because he knew I tried to cover what I said up.

"Why on earth would I ever do that?"

"I don't know. I tend to annoy people a lot. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," I said getting up and walking over the library's cafe. Demyx got a strawberry smoothie, I got a cookie and some tea. The rest of my evening was spent talking to Demyx. Soon this would become a weekly thing. Meet up on Wednesday around six, get something to eat and drink, then sit down at the same table and talk away. Share about classes, sometimes homework help, and other times we just talked about nothing at all. Now of course I would never admit that I was in love with Demyx.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Well, what do ya think so far?:3

Zexion: ….

EmoCosplayer: Aw what's wrong Zexy? Something wrong with my story?:(

Roxas: He's in his angst. I know it cause I've been there before.

EmoCosplayer: Well he's just gonna have to deal with it. At least his relationship is going some where!D:

Axel: Well while they go over and pout in their emo corner I might as well do the disclaimer. Kingdom Hearts Characters are not owned. They are owned by Square Enix and who ever else owns it.


	3. So, it's February

"Looks like the snows about ready to finish melting," Demyx said walking beside me. It was now February and Demyx and I had become the best of friends. We where on our way back to school, from our fast food lunch. Since there wasn't a whole lot to eat at school we decided to eat out.

"Yeah, oh hold on. I got a text from Axel," I said pulling my cell out of my pocket, "Looks like we don't need to head back. There was a fire in Mr. Vexen's chemistry lab. Someone left a burner running."

"Sweet! Say do you wanna come back to my place? I have a few video games we could play. Or we could watch movies or something," Demyx said looking me in the face. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not because it was still cold enough outside to turn your cheeks bright red.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not. Axel and Roxas probably won't mind, I just need to text them and tell them I'll be back late," I said texting Axel back.

"Cool," Demyx said looking at his feet.

"So where do you live?" I asked putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Oh not far from here. Only like two blocks away," the blonde pointed ahead of himself. Almost the rest of the way was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a good one. Finally we reached his front door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. Walking inside I noticed it was a little cleaner than I thought it would be.

"Hey Namine! I'm home!" Demyx shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Already? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" A young girls voice rang out from somewhere.

"No it's alright. There was a fire in one of the chem labs. They let us out early. How did you enjoy your day off?" Demyx asked the timid young blonde-that I assumed was Namine-that came around the corner. She was in a small white dress, which seemed to suit her very well. Something that no one would ever guess about Zexion was that he was really good with fashion.

"Hi Demyx, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine. Oh this is Zexion, he's a friend from school. Zexion, this is my little sister Namine," Demyx said trying to scoot Namine a little towards me, "She's a Sophomore at Destiny Island High. Maybe Sora knows her. Or has at least seen her around."

"Oh Sora? I know Sora. He and Riku have been sitting with me and Maluxia at lunch for a while now," Namine said perking up a little.

"Are you still seeing Mar, because you know I don't like that one bit," Demyx said putting on his pouty face, which I found just adorable.

"No no, we broke up four months ago remember?" Namine said brushing Demyx's hand off her shoulder and walking back to her room.

"Well, what do you want to do first? I mean who knows when the others are going to show up so might as well do something before they rush in right," Demyx said walking into the hall and down the stairs with me closely behind.

"Wow," was the only word that could come out of my mouth at the sight of Demyx's basement. He had everything from a mini fridge, to a huge flat screen tv, air hockey, pinball, and almost every movie known to man! Demyx also had pretty much every game system that ever was, along with close to 100 games per system.

"So? What do ya think? Yep, everything down here is mine. I bought it all with money that I get from the band and work. Along with the money we get from our parents every month," Demyx said falling backwards into an overstuffed beanbag chair that was sitting about five feet from the PS3.

"How can you afford all this?" I asked. I could barely afford my dorm with Axel. Understandable that he was in a pretty well known band, and they got payed for that, but it's insane that he could have all this stuff.

"Well some of this stuff I found and fixed up, or had Xigbar help out," Demyx said tossing me a controller for the PS3 and putting a disc into the system, "We're gonna play some Little Big Planet."

We played that for about an hour and a half, then we started to play some Rock Band. Demyx was singing and playing guitar and I was on drums. Of course I never had been really good at video games so Demyx beat me at everything we played. That's when the rest of the band, my roommate, and his boyfriend showed up.

"Hey Demyx, oh you're playing. I wanna play!" Marluxia said practically jumping half way down the stairs with the rest close behind.

"Sure, let me and Zexy finish this song," Demyx said not looking away from the screen. That was of course the fist time anyone had come up with a nickname for me, and strangely I didn't mind it. It was nice coming from Demyx. Of course I would never admit that I was starting to fall in love. "Looks like the snows about ready to finish melting," Demyx said walking beside me. It was now February and Demyx and I had become the best of friends. We where on our way back to school, from our fast food lunch. Since there wasn't a whole lot to eat at school we decided to eat out.

"Yeah, oh hold on. I got a text from Axel," I said pulling my cell out of my pocket, "Looks like we don't need to head back. There was a fire in Mr. Vexen's chemistry lab. Someone left a burner running."

"Sweet! Say do you wanna come back to my place? I have a few video games we could play. Or we could watch movies or something," Demyx said looking me in the face. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not because it was still cold enough outside to turn your cheeks bright red.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not. Axel and Roxas probably won't mind, I just need to text them and tell them I'll be back late," I said texting Axel back.

"Cool," Demyx said looking at his feet.

"So where do you live?" I asked putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Oh not far from here. Only like two blocks away," the blonde pointed ahead of himself. Almost the rest of the way was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a good one. Finally we reached his front door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. Walking inside I noticed it was a little cleaner than I thought it would be.

"Hey Namine! I'm home!" Demyx shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Already? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" A young girls voice rang out from somewhere.

"No it's alright. There was a fire in one of the chem labs. They let us out early. How did you enjoy your day off?" Demyx asked the timid young blonde-that I assumed was Namine-that came around the corner. She was in a small white dress, which seemed to suit her very well. Something that no one would ever guess about Zexion was that he was really good with fashion.

"Hi Demyx, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine. Oh this is Zexion, he's a friend from school. Zexion, this is my little sister Namine," Demyx said trying to scoot Namine a little towards me, "She's a Sophomore at Destiny Island High. Maybe Sora knows her. Or has at least seen her around."

"Oh Sora? I know Sora. He and Riku have been sitting with me and Maluxia at lunch for a while now," Namine said perking up a little.

"Are you still seeing Mar, because you know I don't like that one bit," Demyx said putting on his pouty face, which I found just adorable.

"No no, we broke up four months ago remember?" Namine said brushing Demyx's hand off her shoulder and walking back to her room.

"Well, what do you want to do first? I mean who knows when the others are going to show up so might as well do something before they rush in right," Demyx said walking into the hall and down the stairs with me closely behind.

"Wow," was the only word that could come out of my mouth at the sight of Demyx's basement. He had everything from a mini fridge, to a huge flat screen tv, air hockey, pinball, and almost every movie known to man! Demyx also had pretty much every game system that ever was, along with close to 100 games per system.

"So? What do ya think? Yep, everything down here is mine. I bought it all with money that I get from the band and work. Along with the money we get from our parents every month," Demyx said falling backwards into an overstuffed beanbag chair that was sitting about five feet from the PS3.

"How can you afford all this?" I asked. I could barely afford my dorm with Axel. Understandable that he was in a pretty well known band, and they got payed for that, but it's insane that he could have all this stuff.

"Well some of this stuff I found and fixed up, or had Xigbar help out," Demyx said tossing me a controller for the PS3 and putting a disc into the system, "We're gonna play some Little Big Planet."

We played that for about an hour and a half, then we started to play some Rock Band. Demyx was singing and playing guitar and I was on drums. Of course I never had been really good at video games so Demyx beat me at everything we played. That's when the rest of the band, my roommate, and his boyfriend showed up.

"Hey Demyx, oh you're playing. I wanna play!" Marluxia said practically jumping half way down the stairs with the rest close behind.

"Sure, let me and Zexy finish this song," Demyx said not looking away from the screen. That was of course the fist time anyone had come up with a nickname for me, and strangely I didn't mind it. It was nice coming from Demyx. Of course I would never admit that I was starting to fall in love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys! What up? Not much going on here in my life. Just the usual, and I will try and work on The Love of My Life soon. I promise, it's just that I'm really starting to get into this story.

Zexion: Did you really have to make him use my nickname?

Demyx: Zexy!*glomps*

EmoCosplayer: Well, I guess I'll see you guys next time! Oh and I don't own anything but the story line.


	4. Coming Out

Hey guys, normally I wouldn't do this up here at the top but if you haven't noticed I've changed the rating because of alcohol in this chapter. It also may get to be a little more than kissing later on. That part is an IDK for now so just bare with me here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the rest showed up we all played some Rock Band for a while, then Demyx came up with the idea to order some pizza since there were so many of us over. So we put down that controllers and popped a movie into the dvd player while we waited for our food. After Demyx got done ordering we pushed play and Namine came down with us to watch, followed her who else but Roxas' twin, Sora, his boyfriend Riku, and their friend Kairi. I haven't really seen much of Kairi since I didn't hang out with Sora or Riku a lot, but I knew who she was.

As usual, like Roxas and Axel, Sora sat in Riku's lap while the silver haired boy sat on the couch next to Marluxia and Xigbar. That's when I noticed Kairi and Namine were sharing a pink beanbag.

"Hey Demyx. This may sound like I'm prying, but is your sister, um well is she," I couldn't find the right words as I whispered them to the blonde next to me.

"Is she dating Kairi? Well there is no direct answer to that one there my friend. I asked her before and she said she didn't know so I asked Sora, and he said that it was kind of unclear to him too. They seemed like it but they also seemed like just really close friends too," Demyx said shrugging.

"Hey, what cha two whispering about," I heard Axel ask part serious and part mockingly.

"Oh it's nothing," Demyx jumped in before anyone else could even breathe.

"Uh huh, sure you were. Planning on sneeking off to go make out?"

Next it was Marluxia's turn to make a comment, only this one wasn't meant to be a joke, but it somehow did, "Well I know Demyx leans that way, if you know what I mean, but Zexy I really don't think he's like that. Straight as a pole, or sort of anyway."

With that I gave Axel a dirty look. I knew if I didn't he would blab that I was gay to everyone in the room, and that was the last thing I needed to get out. Sure Roxas and Axel knew, but they're the only ones. Not even my parents know, and that's saying something.

"Alright Zexy, I won't tell. But if you don't I will," Axel said knowing that I'd rather have me say it than him. Sure I didn't want to tell about my sexuality, let alone that fact that Axel and I dated, but what choice did I have?

"What's he talking about Zexion?" Asked Sora curiously.

"Yeah, come on Zexion! Tell us what you're hiding," Marluxia said poking my back playfully.

"Uh, well. Um, I really don't know how to say this, but I'm uh," I really just couldn't find a way to say it at all. When it happened with Axel he told me he was gay first, just as a heads up and so I told him. Sure I really didn't know his true personality then, but I thought it would be safe just to tell him that I was gay too.

"Come on Zexion. Unless you want me to tell them everything. And I mean everything," Axel said giving me a look that said, "Tell them, or I'll tell them that we dated, and I'll even throw in all of the stuff we did together." That part I couldn't take, so I just said it.

"I'm gay," I said in a voice lower than normal, but everyone could still hear it.

"Whoa there Zexy, that's something I could never guess about you. Although I must admit that my gaydar did go off somewhat when I first met you," Marluxia said with a sly look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Wow Zexion, why didn't you tell me this?" Demyx asked me with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Uh, oh uh, um well. It's just not something that normally comes up in a conversation, so I figured it just wasn't relevant," I said trying to shrug off the stares and comments. It wasn't working. Soon I felt myself begin to blush.

"Aw look he's blushing," Xigbar joked. Of course I could tell that they were just having a little fun, but I couldn't take it. I got up and left the basement, but paused at the door to the main level.

"Uh, oh. Looks like we took it too far," Sora said concerned.

"I'll go check on him," Demyx said getting up to go after me. Hearing this I left the basement and went and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, good. They didn't upset you enough to make you leave."

"Well it's just it's the first time I've come out in a long time, and it's all of a sudden a big deal. To top it all off, it was my first ex that started the whole thing," I said leaning over and putting my face into my palms.

"Oh, so that's what Axel was talking about. So you two dated huh? Sounds like a crappy relationship to me."

That's when I noticed that Demyx had sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. Now of course I wasn't too used to people touching me, but with Demyx, it felt nice. Soon it turned into a hug, I didn't want it to end. As soon as I felt Demyx pull away my heart sank a little bit. But what was to come next I didn't expect. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek. He continued to kiss my cheek then kissed my lip as if saying he wanted to really kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away, "It just seemed right."

"No, don't stop," I said leaning in. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I just wanted to be with him. In this moment there was nothing else, no one else but us. Just before our lips met the door bell rang.

"Sorry," Demxy said getting up to get the pizza. Only this time the sorry meant that he didn't want to stop either. After Demyx payed for the pizza and I helped grab the pop, plates, and plastic cups.

"Hey Demyx. Could you not mention what happened? You know, just so Axel doesn't have something to hold over my head,"I said blushing and looking at the floor as I followed him back to the basement.

"Oh sure no problem. I wasn't going to anyway, that is, unless you wanted me too."

Helping Demyx open the door I heard a small clamor. As we headed down lower we saw that while we were gone they had paused the movie and were playing spin the bottle, Axel's version. The way Axel liked to play spin the bottle was after it landed on you, you had to take a drink then kiss. Seeing how this was going on, I figured Axel had brought a few bottles in his bag.

"Hey guys. Pizza's here. Have you guys been drinking again?" Demyx asked passing Marluxia and setting the pizza down on the small table next to the couch.

"Oh don't worry about it," Axel said spinning the bottle, "It wasn't bought illegally. My older brother Reno bought it for us."

"Ooooohhhh, Axel has to kiss Riku!" Xigabr exclaimed.

"Well as long as no one is driving then I guess it's fine."

Standing there I really didn't know what to do. I had only drunk once in my life, and it was during the first few months with Axel when we played spin the bottle. Deciding to set the stuff next to the pizza I grabbed some pizza and sat next to Xigbar and Demyx, who decided to join in on their version of fun. Soon everyone took their turn at getting some pizza and one box of the three was already eaten, one bottle was gone, and half of another.

Surprisingly the bottle hadn't landed on me yet, it was Xigbar's turn to spin and it landed on Marluxia. Taking drink Marluxia put the cap back on and began to make out with the teen next to him. It lasted about two minutes and then Marluxia spun. Who else should it land on but Demyx. It just repeated the same thing with Xigbar. This made me a bit flustered. Though I still didn't want to admit that I was in love with my best friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Well guys, I thought of something while writing this chapter. One that I should probably change the rating on this, and two that I need to point out that in chapter 1 I said that this is kind of what's going on in my life, but isn't. I had to tweek it somewhat to make it my own. So just an fyi, we didn't drink, there is no lesbian sister. In fact I don't think the guy I like even has a sister….and we haven't kissed. I haven't even told him I like him yet. Although I am running out of time because he really is a Senior. Oh well, sorry about that guys. I just thought it would be a good thing to point out.

Axel: Oooo, looks like things are getting interesting. Might wanna watch this!

Zexion: Oh be quiet Axel!

Demyx: Nothing is owned but the plot!


	5. Roxas' Story

"You know guys," Axel said slightly drunk, "We've gone through almost six bottles and yet Zexion hasn't gotten to take a drink yet!"

"Yeah, well it is Demyx's turn right now. Let him spin and if it doesn't land on him then he was to drink the rest of the bottle and kiss who ever he spins," Marluxia said hanging his arm around Xigbar.

"Alright Dem. You're turn."

The blonde obviously was drunk anyone could tell. The bottle magically landed on him a lot so one would figure. As the bottle slowed my heart began to pound. I wanted it to land on someone else, but part of me yearned to actually kiss him. To finish what was started upstairs. Then there was that feeling of yearning for Demyx again. My first wish was granted and it landed on Sora, and as the two began to kiss I felt my heart sink a little. I don't know whether it was from the fact that I didn't get to be the one to kiss him, or that I had to drink a almost full bottle.

"Come on Zexy, drink up," Axel said rolling the bottle towards me. I still didn't know if I could do it or not. But I had to, other wise I would never hear the end of it. Taking the bottle I looked at it and saw my reflection in the alcohol, then next thing I new I was drinking and surprisingly enjoying it. Setting the empty bottle down next to me I saw Axel grab one more out of his bag. I figured that his brother had bought an entire case for us.

"Only got two more including this one," he said setting it down for me to spin, "Alright Zexy, time for you to spin."

Spinning the bottle, I didn't really pay much attention to where it landed, but next thing I heard was that I had to kiss Demyx. Leaning over next to me, I pulled him in for a kiss, and soon before I knew it he was running his fingers through my hair, and that was the last thing I remembered.

"Ohhhh! Things are getting heated in here!" Sora said still sitting in Riku's lap about ready to tip over if his boyfriend wasn't there with him.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked sitting up. My shirt was off and I was in a bed with Demyx. Lord only knows what happened last night. Looking around I figured I must of been in his bedroom, and that's when I noticed that Roxas and Axel were on the floor next to us. Of course Axel was passed out from drinking so much last night, but Roxas somehow managed to avoid it all and was completely awake.

"Well at least someone else is up. I was starting to feel trapped," Roxas said looking up with his big pleading eyes that read "HELP! I'm stuck here and can't get away!"

Trying to stand I helped him up and tried to look around for my shirt a little without waking the other two. Unsuccessful, I walked out of the room with the small blonde and found everyone else passed out either on each other or sprawled in some corner of the basement cuddling a lamp or something.

"So what happened last night? You know, between me and Demyx," I asked hopeful it wasn't anything too bad.

"Oh not much, just made out stuff like that. Eventually Demyx got you to take your shirt off and then he took his off. That's pretty much it."

"Thank god! I remember the first time Axel got me to drink, didn't turn out to good the next morning," I said blushing a little. Of course I felt a little awkward talking about this because Roxas was Axel's current boyfriend, and well it just seemed a little unnatural. I never was really open too many people. Finally reaching the living room we noticed that there were a couple people up here too. Walking a bit closer I saw that it was Kairi and Namine.

"Must of fallen asleep while watching the TV," Roxas said walking up behind me, "What do you think we should do? Take them to Namine's Room?"

"Doesn't sound bad," I said lifting up Namine off the red head's shoulder and taking her to her room, with Roxas close behind with Kairi, " Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you and Namine look so alike?" I asked setting the small blonde in her bed next where Roxas laid Kairi.

Pulling up the covers I asked again, " So? Why do you guys look so alike?"

"It's a long story, but I guess I could tell it over breakfast," He said holding his hand over his stomach.

"Sure. Let's go find something to eat."

Closing the door behind us, I walked with Roxas in scilence to the kitchen where we found some cereal and bread to make toast.

"Hope Demyx doesn't mind," I said pulling out the milk while Roxas put the bread in the toaster.

"I'm sure he won't if it's for his little cousin."

That one almost made me drop the milk as I poured some in a glass, "You're his cousin?"

"Yep, like I said it's a long story. So after we're done making breakfast you can hear the rest."

I couldn't help but stare at the blonde for a while. It was just shocking! I had been friends with Demyx, good friends, and he never told me that his little cousins where Sora and Roxas. Dumbfounded I sat down with my cereal and toast, but could barely swallow.

"OK, you asked so i might as well tell. See when our mother first found out we were on the way, our father was also with our aunt too. Only no one expected that Namine was our fathers. So when it came time for Sora and I to be born Namine was going to be born too. About a hour after we were born Namine was born, and that's when they did a DNA test because our aunt wasn't married or with anyone at the time. She had completely forgot the few nights she was with dad so she wanted to know who the father was. That's when they found out that Namine was our sister. Sadly our mother had died giving birth to us so we never knew our mom, and our dad after we could take care of ourselves, like cook and stuff, he was rarely ever home. That's when he got drunk one night and died in an accident. So that's when we discovered that Namine was our sister. She still has no idea who her real father is. She thinks it's the guy that their mother is with right now, and we'd like to keep it that way too," Roxas said still making his toast.

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in all at once. So Demyx knows, but she doesn't," I said taking a bite of toast and forcing it down.

"Yep. It's kind of a family secret, but I know you won't tell anyone."

The rest of the morning while everyone was still asleep I tried to take in all that Roxas said, but I just couldn't. It was way too much than I should have known. Around 11:30 I started to feel a little guilty I had even asked.

"Hey! There you are Zexy," A voice came from behind the couch. Peering over it, I was greeted but a surprise good morning kiss from a certain blonde named Demyx, and I gladly returned it. Now maybe I would start to admit that I was in love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hello again! Sorry it's been soooo long!:( But I suffered a slight block in my writing…..But since I just had a slight break, I feel great! I should be writing more often now, oh and the look back into Roxas' past was completely unplanned by the way. It just kind of came to me at the last second, because I like a bit of drama in my stories!

Zexion: Did you really have to have to AxelXZexion in this?

EmoCosplayer: YES! Now anyway…again like I said in the previous chapter, this story is taking a little turn for it's own path from what is happening in real life so just keep that in mind as we go.

Roxas: So, that whole thing about me and Namine being brother and sister was pretty much improvised?

EmoCosplayer: Yep^^ Oh and I'll let you guys decide what happened the first time Zexion drank with Axel!

Axel: Nothing is owned!*falls on top of Zexion*

Zexion: Are you really drunk? Get off me!

Axel: Yep! Hehe


	6. I'm in Love

"Hey Dem," I said pulling away from the kiss.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Demyx said putting a pouty face on, which just drove me insane! He just looked so adorable I wanted to hug him, but before I could he jumped over the back of the couch and sat between me and Roxas.

"So what are we gonna have for lunch Demyx?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, how about we go to the mall and hang there. Get some food?"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that!" Kairi jumped at the word mall.

"I don't see why not," Riku replied too.

"So it's settled then. Everyone has an hour to go home, get ready and meet back here." Demyx said standing up. At that moment everyone went to pick up anything they needed to take home with them and went out the door to return in an hour or so.

"Zexion?" Demyx said grabbing my hand as I stood up to leave to go get ready.

"Yeah Dem?"

"I was wondering if you would stay. I have an idea," Demyx said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh boy."

Going downstairs to Demyx's room I finally found my shirt. Picking it up I saw Demyx digging through closet in the way back of the room.

"What cha lookin for?"

"Some old clothes of mine. You might be able to fit them," he said pulling out some red skinny jeans and a black band t-shirt.

"Oh no, you're not dressing me in those," I said backing up a little.

"Aw come on Zexy! I bet you' look good in them," he said giving me a huge grin.

Finally convincing me to wear the clothes I went and changed. Walking out of Demyx's room I saw my reflection in a mirror in the hall. It actually didn't look half bad, plus with my usual black Converse it looked like I was part of their band.

"Didn't I tell you! It looks great on you," Demyx said rushing up and giving me a big hug.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Now, I wanted to add some accessories. Here, try this choker on, and here's a couple chains, along with a few rock/punk bracelets."

Without even letting me hold them he helped me put them on, and I was starting to look better and better by the minute. Then, without a word Demyx took me in to the bathroom and put me on the counter.

"Now hold still," he said while putting on some eyeliner. After he was done he told me to hop down, which I actually followed his instructions willingly now, "Ok, so what do you think?"

"I love it," I said turning around after looking at myself in the mirror, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Of course it was kind of a stretch since he was taller than me.

After we all went to the mall, and everyone telling me and Demyx that I looked great, everyone went their separate ways home, but I stayed with Demyx.

Following him indoors he sat down on the couch and invited me to sit on his couch.

"You know something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I might get accepted to a college after my Senior year ends," he said not looking me in the face.

I needed fresh air, I didn't mean to run. It was just a little too much for me to take. It was later that same day, about seven at night, and it just felt too over whelming for me. The moment I think I've found the one and he's probably going to leave me. Why would someone like Demyx even want to date me? Was it all in my head, was it the alcohol that made him love me for one night? Are we just friends?

"Zexion! Zexion! You ran so fast that I couldn't keep up," Demyx said finally catching up with me, bending over to catch his breath. I had probably ran about six blocks before stopping to just sit and let things sink in. "What's wrong? I'm not gonna be going very far. It's just a small college not that far from here. Maybe like a thirty minute drive? Forty-five tops," he said sitting down.

"You said that you probably wouldn't go to college!" I couldn't stop it from coming out. My mind was moving too fast for me to actually keep up.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I won't leave you for some other big buff college guy. I'd rather have my little bookworm, Zexy."

That's when I realized I had been crying this entire time because Demyx had begun to hold me and wipe away the tears on my cheeks. It felt so good in his embrace, I didn't want him to ever let go.

"Zexion, look at me. I promise I won't ever leave you, betray you, I will always love you."

Pulling me in for a kiss was the man I had fallen for, and that's when I knew and would finally admit it. I'm in love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hello again guys! Well I just recently passed the script I'm writing with a friend for Script Frenzy back over to her, and since I had some free time I thought 'Hey why not write some more fanfiction?' and so here is the final chapter of I Won't Say It. I had no clue how I was going to end this, but I found a way^.^ Well I guess I'll see you guys next time until then! Oh and I own nothing!


End file.
